Cycle, We Fall, We Rise
by Barzah
Summary: The story take part after The Brainiac Invasion are finally over. Disclaimer: Every Source Material are belong to DC Comic, and Sony Online Entertainment. Note: My story isn't set on stone. I need every help i can get to make this story enjoyable to you fellow reader. I accept have an idea/critic, or a grammar/sentence fix for my broken English (sorry). Feel Free to PM me.


_Good morning my faithful listener, this is Miquel tuning in from channel 147.21 SparkyFM and my personal internet channel here to give a quick jolt on your spirit...*sigh* __i need to find a better phrase__..._

_Anyway, do you guys know what day it is? It's Monday, the day where the Exobyte incident occur, maybe not the same exact same date and i just got a mood to tell a long story to you guys. Heck, why do i care? this is my radio station, and if you guys don't want to hear then you guys can su..."__what?i almost did it again? Sorry, bad habit"__...Okay i am really sorry about that please don't leave my dear listener. I will tell you guys the really cool story about what really happen back then, so don't switch or turn of your gadget ok. Sorry._

_The story began when Brai...ehm..Cyborg Alien invade our planet, yes they just come right out of nowhere destroying our home, sealing our neighborhood, and abducting our dog...and beloved one while we keep wondering where the hell is the local authority when we need it the most. _

_Panic spread really fast across the city, even the people around my neighborhood start running around like a headless chicken *chuckle* sorry. Not long after that, the savior we are waiting for are finally show up..well not the military, maybe they still bussy heating up those giant toaster they called plane._

_So...where was i...o yea..It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Superman, along with other Iconic superheroes such as Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern and the others come to save the day. When the heroes start hammering those bucket head, the panic citizen who keep using one vocal word as their scream tone, suddenly turned into their private cheerleader. _

_Their good deed didn't go unnoticed because every type of mas meddia are following their act. television, internet, radio, heck..even newspaper are using social media as their live report, #Superheroes. Damn those paper lover don't know how to quit. _

_Unfortunately, the invasion scale are too large for them to handle. While Those heroes keep trying to liberate some building, the daily abducting activities are still happening on the other block. Well we also can't blame the military because their main force just get disintegrated by Alien death ray. _

_Yeah..Things were chaotic back then, some people trying to find a safe place, while other are heading to the combat zone where the heroes are because they think its a better place than the one that didn't filled with the alien invader force..yet._

_Suddenly it happens, the phenomenon that change the way we see, act and think about our own limitation. Some people start acting strange, then POOFF!..Now they have what we use to called superpower, the ability to produce extreme cold temperature, telekinesis, sorcery spell, you name it! _

_Now i remember that i also almost got a heart attack after seeing my friend sudenly able to float in midair, while also able see things in slooow-mo...wait a minute...that was me on the last part. Anyway, those superpower gave us a chance to make it even with those metallic bullies. So the not-soo panic anymore citizen began to muster their strength and begin to strike them back, well not as hard as those veteran superheroes but it's still work whatsoever. _

_At that time the fight scene happen on pretty much every corner on the city, heck..even those abductees are starting a riot on their starship. At that time, the Alien force got really strong kickback from the local citizen, so strong that i bet the commander in charge itself are thinking twice about sending more army into a bunch of angry mob with superpower. 1 for the citizen and 0 for the Cyborg Alien. Well played!_

_Enough of the National History narration, onto the next chapter through my perspective. After the Alien invasion reduced to a small scale, many people are starting to think what they should do with their new found superpower. Some of them create a secret identity to protect their beloved ones, or just to make them look cool, and get a girlfriend. _

_For example, my friend show me his secret identity...from a social web *laugh*..under his real account with real name. "Yo, check out my secret identity, Jetstrife #SecretID"...*chuckle*oh my god people these day._

_Anyway, when you know you have enormous power at your disposal you wil be faced with two choices, continue to protect those poor "sorry you don't get the buffed pls don't sue us" citizen, or do what you cannot do before and achieve a better life, which mean getting fast cash from nearby ATM, robbing bank, or beating up your favorite loan shark. _

_I know this because i am one of those crook, well ex-crook. having a power that able to make a local authority look like a bunch of kindergarten resident, plus i got friends with the same or better abilities than me, i thought robbing bank at Gotham city will be a walk in the park._

_Sadly the reality is not as simple as i think, and also i forgot that we are the only people with instant superpower. When we're halfway getting our holy grail, which in this case a stack of gold bar and jewellery. A bunch of police officer with superpower, accompanied by people with high tech gear that i never seen before, plus wannabe heroes swarming in like roaches...my god there are soo many of them...start waltzing in without a single just like they want us to do a bad things so they can have some action and acknowledged as a local hero. _

_After a long exhausting bar fight, we ended up behind a prison jail, along with other people who tried their first evil activity. At that time i start to realize even with the recent invasion, all these superpower, we are still live under the basic principle of law just like we were before. We get a reward when doing good deed to the society, and punished when we do something wrong, no matter how powerful we are._

_(Pause for couple second) Ehm..ok...well, after i sign an secret agreement with a federal agent, doing some good things under government watch. Finally i become a free man once again, and not long after that, the invasion is finally over and just like the usual, the good guys win once again. People slowly starting their daily activities, economy is getting back to normal, and the government also assign a new rules which which limit the use of superpower. After couple week, The community are back to normal once again..for now._

_and for me? well i choose to sit down in this small chamber, spreading the message and also reminding you guys about what happens back then, the moment where we hold each other hand to achieve the impossible, and the moment we realize who are and the outcome of our act. _

_So we reach the end of the session, this Miquel with my partner at the control room "yo dude, everything good back there? Cool" yeah he's great director, say thanks to you guys, enjoy the music, and don't forget to keep Electrified!_


End file.
